


Fatherly Advice - Trunks - Day 1

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: DBnextgenweek2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Navigating Human Culture, Trunks has a crush, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Trunks needs advice and he’s forced to ask his dad.





	Fatherly Advice - Trunks - Day 1

"Sooooo dad I thought we could casually just sit and eat a lot of food since I took today off and yah..." Trunks spit out nervously completely aware that his ability to keep it together was crumbling. He was an adult. He could do this. 

"Okay?...I have never said no to food, I suppose we should ask Bulla to join." 

"No!" Trunks said immediately and began to sweat. "What I meant is we never have guy time so and maybe I have some questions for you." He pressed his pointer fingers together and wiped his sweaty forhead.

"Is this about that girl from university?" Vegeta asked casually. 

"Um kind of I guess its just..." He let out a deep sigh. 

"You've had girlfriends before and dates why is this difficult for you son." Vegeta said cooly, inside he wanted to die. 

"BecauseIwanttohavesexwiththisoneandIdontwanttokillherorsomething." He spit out rapidly hands still covering his face muffling his voice. 

"Well are things progressing in that direction." Vegeta said cautiously and when the doorbell rang for the first time ever, Vegeta jumped up to answer the door. Trunks knew this would be impossibly awkward. Maybe he should've asked gohan he thought to himself. 

When Vegeta sat down he handed trunks a pizza box and gestured for him to start over. "Don't get me wrong I've always been able to recognize a woman is attractive but with her I get so nervous and.....want her." He bit his lip. 

"You mean to be intimate with her." Trunks nodded. "In a sexual manner." Trunks nodded again but his blush turned red. "Well I gave you the talk as your mother loves to refer to it as, when you were 14 and 16 and 18 do you really need a refresher your an adult and very intelligent." 

"Dad its not about how sex works biologically or protection or birth control. It's sayian stuff dad you said for sayians things can be different." 

"Well yes but even culturally between sayians mating or bonding was viewed differently." He began on his second box. "For example many sayians mated for life one partner and that was it. This is part of why our race was smaller to begin with. That and battle was put before procreating. Some sayians had many partners both males and females. I wasn't sure how your human and sayian nature would balance if at all." 

"I just I've noticed things are different with her. Like I get so mad if even Goten talks to her like irrationally. Which kind of seems unfair we are just dating and before I've always been okay with casually dating but now not so much." 

"Then set the record straight first. Ask her if you are exclusive and say you want that."

"What if that's too possessive too soon? I am human and I barely understand the social norms on dating." Trunks sighed and blew the ends of his hair out of his face. "And if she does feel the same about that I'm having a hard time--no pun intended--not fantasizing about her. Even like things that aren't supposed to be sexy. Then if she does want that I'd prefer not to kill the girl I'm interested in during a passionate frenzy." He muttered into his hands resolving that this couldn't get any worse. 

"Well first of all just tell the girl you want to be exclusive. If she agrees to your offer then take it slow. If you begin getting closer to that then remember the same stuff you learned in training focus and control. You'll be fine I was far less stable when I met your mom and she's still here and your here to prove it went well." 

Trunks crinkled his nose in disgust and was silent for a long time and when they both finished their stacks of pizza he rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Dad uh thanks." 

"Sure thing. Also if this girl wishes to date you have her meet your mom because she will track her down otherwise and we all know how that will go." Vegeta smirked.


End file.
